Troubles with the Criminals
by naturalgeek123
Summary: Ryou and Malik, the crowned prince's of Japan, have to find personal sevants before their 16 birthday. When 3 criminals charged with attempting to steal from them are caught they are turned into servants of the palace. The only problem though is the princes don't know about it! Will they ever meet? Are they truly destened for each other? Fractureshipping! -
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok so the votes are in and...

Night: Slavery of an angel and the disables won! By a lot to!

Me: WOW! *sniffs* you guys really think I can do those? Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this isn't either of those stories!

Fluffy: We own NOTHING except the plot, and we may not even own that, huh?

Me: By the way! I have a beta! Yami-The-Dark is the nicest person EVER! And in return for being so patient with me, I will give you a story that I thought of a while back!*hugs her* thankyouthankyouthankyou-

Night: Shad? I think she's turning blue there.

Yami: More like turning pink… Thank you! You're so sweet!

Summarry: Ryou and Malik, the crowned prince's of Japan, have to find personal sevants before their 16 birthday. When 3 criminals charged with attempting to steal from them are caught they are turned into servants of the palace. The only problem though is the princes don't know about it! Will they ever meet? Are they truly destened for each other? Should I make this a fractureshipping? Why am I asking you when I should be asking the person it's deticated to?

~~STORY TIME!~~

Ryou Bakura is the crowned prince of Japan, alongside his best friend, Malik Ishtar, also a prince of Japan. Their families had fought for years over the land that was now theirs, trying to figure out who would rule over it all. The Bakura's were from the north and more peaceful than the Ishtar's, who would jump into any fight. The war had raged for centuries, threatening the country to become two.

This was so until a small boy with white hair and pale skin met a small boy with tan hair and tan skin met and became friends. They were 8 when they met, and were now 13. Still, neither new the other was from the 'enemy's' side until a small conversation had started up.

"I'm so sick of this feud my family is having with another! Can we not all just get along and stop acting like a bunch of ignorant 5 year olds fighting over the last cookie in the jar?" Malik, the tanned one, pouted in irritation.

"Yes, my family is like that to. I just can't seem to figure out what to point in being at each other's throat is all about," Ryou, the pale one, sighed.

"Well, I bet your fight is easier than ours," Malik groaned.

"Well we are fighting the Ishtar's, but I still can't get my head around why-" Ryou was cut off by Malik who had jumped to his feet.

"Your family is fighting the Ishtars?" Malik yelled, wide eyed.

"Yeah?" Ryou question confused by his friend's antics.

"What's your last name?" Malik asked kneeling by Ryou.

"Bakura, why?" Ryou was getting annoyed and scared by how his friend was acting.

"Because I'm an Ishtar!" Malik shouted, shaking Ryou's shoulders.

"What?" Ryou jumped up as well, "What are you to the southern throne?"

"Um...prince..." Malik said looking at the ground while Ryou's mouth fell open. "You?"

Ryou's mouth barely closed as he pointed to himself and spoke, "Prince..."

Now it was Malik's turn to be shocked again, "B-b-but our families!"

"I know!"

"How can?"

"When was it even possible?"

"What are the chances?"

"That two people fighting could become best friends?"

Even though they came from rival families, they were still the best of friends. In all actuality, it brought them even closer together. After that conversation, each visited the other's home to prove to the families that even rivals can be friends. Not wanting the teens to be unhappy, the families stopped fighting and ruled together. On their 15 birthday party, which they shared together, an announcement was made.

"The princes of Japan must find a personal servant before their 16 birthday's in order to learn how to rule properly," the king's proclaimed as they stood in front of the crowd of cheering people who were just happy the stupid fight was over.

The two princes looked up.

"Why do we need personal servants, father?" Ryou asked as he walked up with Malik to the kings.

"Well we need you two to prove to the council that you can rule," Malik's father said practically snapping at the word council.

"Yes, they think you are unfit, so to say, to be kings." Ryou's father said as he glared in the direction of the council, who where overlooking the party.

"B-but we've been training for years! What right do they have to say such thing's to us!" Ryou said in shock that someone would even dare call them unfit to be kings.

"Yes! You yourself, father, taught me how to lead an army at the age of five!" Malik said in anger, ready to go over there and show to the council just how unfit he was to be king.

"Now, now, boy's, calm down. If you just do it, what could be the harm? I mean, it's not like they will get between you two." Malik's father smirked as the princes blushed.

It was well known that the princes were in love, so they saw no reason for girls falling at their feet, though some still tried in hopes of becoming queen. There was no law that said they couldn't adopt or get a potion to make one of them able to have a baby. There parent's were not so sure at first, considering they were both from families that had just fought for more than a century, but soon saw that they could all live in peace. They were even for a new change of blood to show the people that maybe the next family line will do better than theirs.

"Okay, father, but I hope your right about this. I would prefer to keep my Ryou, thank you very much," Malik smirked, back but his blush increased when Ryou held his hand.

"You mean that Mal?" Ryou looked up with his big chocolate brown eyes into Malik's beautiful lavander eyes.

"Of course Ry-Ry, when have I ever lied to you?" Malik said with a smile, and Ryou smiled back before looking away with a small grin.

"Well there was that one time with the cake-" Ryou giggled as Malik blushed.

"That couldn't be helped! It was your surprise!" Malik blushed harder at the embarrassing memory.

"So you hid in it all day?" Ryou giggled.

"Yes?" Malik tried to be cheerful with what looked like a big red stain on his face.

"And came out completely covered in cake batter?" Ryou asked.

"Well, you were supposed to eat me, you see-" Malik was cut off.

"More like your mind was in the gutter again," Ryou mumbled.

"Ladies, ladies! You are both beautiful, but can you keep those kinds of thing to yourselves?" Malik's father laughed as the boys' embarrassment, and went through the roof when they realized that they were still at their party.

"Now go have some fun you two," Ryou's father pushed the boy's along.

When they left, the king's looked at each other.

"You know, I didn't really think that Ryou dating a boy much less the so called enemy at the time was a good idea. But the just belong together, you know?" Ryou's father said.

"Yes, I was so sure that when I met him he was going to be some stuck up kid who just wanted everything, but when I got to know him he sure is a sweet kid," Malik's father said as he watched Ryou help up a women he accidently knocked over, and offered her a hand to help her to the food table.

"Yes, when I met Malik he was a little tough, but I could tell he cared for Ryou a great deal and he turned out to be such a gentlemen," Ryou's father said as he noticed Malik laughing when punch was accidently spilled on him.

"They also make such a sweet couple," Malik's father stated when the boy's had finished doing what they were doing and were just dancing now. Ryou ha hus head on Malik's chest as they danced around to the music.

"Hopefully they can stay together even with the fangirls," Ryou's father sweat dropped when he noticed how most of the girls were looking at them, but Ryou didn't noticed and Malik looked like he was glaring at them and hugging Ryou closer to show them that they were already taken.

~~CUT~~

Me: And that's a wrap! So~ do you like?

Night: *goes green* it's so lovey dovey!

Me: Ya I know but whatever hopefully Yami-The-Dark like's it! =^-^=

NIght: You haven't let her go yet, you know?

Me: *looks down* um ok um should I call an ambulence now? She's not breathing...crud, did I just kill my beta? Um, I really hope not because she needs to read this...UMMM?

Yami: I LIVE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok another chapter of this!

Night: She owns nothing...except maybe a broken computer...even she can't tell if it is or not.

Me: Well, it likes to just randomly shut down on me, so~

Warnings: I don't think I put this last time, but there is Yaoi, a fivesome, and swearing to come.

~~STORY TIME~~

~Bakura~

It is just the three of us. No one else. Not a single living soul would care if we were to just disappear, except the other two. But it's okay. We all love each other. We are called petty thieves by the towns. We may be sad, but we are sad together. That counts for something, right? I don't know. All I know is that we all feel that there is something missing. Something that we need to find. When we first met, we hated each other and ourselves for not being able to find what we were looking for, even though we didn't know what it was. We became a group only because we couldn't explain the comforting feeling of being around the others. But it was still there. The feeling of something missing.

My name is Bakura Touzoku, and I came from the same village as Akefia, only my parents never wanted me. I was left out on the streets at the age of 6 because I knew how to steal, and that was all I had except for myself and cloths. No one cared when I would walk into the alleys to sleep. No one cared when they saw that the cloths I wore were far too big. No one cared when they saw that I was starving. So why would I care that they were attacked? Instead of crying, I rejoiced, happy to be away from all the people. I no longer worried about how people would look at me with cold eyes. I hate people, and that's why I hated Akefia and Marik.

I was cold the day we met. It was the middle of the night and I was only 8. I tried to get them to go away, but they were stronger than me and finally convinced me to go with them to their hide out. I found out they were the same age as I, but it didn't stop my worry about these feelings I was having near them.

I didn't want to let them see me. I mean the real me. Though I hated admitting it, I was scared about the world. Afraid to let anyone in because I didn't know how to get them out if they discovered too much. But for some reason being near them made it okay. Made it fine to be me. The helpless little boy I was, just seeking to find someone who cared. Someone who wouldn't look at me with cold eyes. Someone who would hold me when I had nightmares, or just care enough to allow me to stay and not go starving. And that's exactly what Akefia and Marik provided for me. Hope, care, and most of all, love and happiness.

That night, for the first time ever, I felt safe in Akefia and Marik's arms. And for the first time in years, I slept with a smile on my face, knowing someone cared, and I wasn't being pushed away like the rest had done so cruelly to me.

But still, something was missing. All of us knew it. So we kept searching, and searching, and searching. To this day we still can't figure out what it is. But it doesn't matter as long as we have each other, right?

~Marik~

I may be sad, but I am also happy. I can't help it. Akefia teases me sometimes, telling me I have probably gone insane. But I know I haven't. They may have given up hope on finding the cure to the weird feeling, but I haven't. And that's what keeps me happy. Knowing that, somehow, I will find out the meaning, and will find the answer that can only be solved by finding it.

My name is Marik Ishtal, and where I came from is unknown even to me. All I know is that as far back as I can remember I was always walking. To where, I don't know. All I know is that I was determined to find whatever the heck I was seeking.

That's how I found Akefia. I ran into him, literally. But at that moment when we looked at each other, it was like I had found a piece to the mysterious puzzle I had been trying to put together. I guess he felt something too, because when helped me up he didn't resist me hugging him close. In fact he hugged back and I couldn't explain how good it felt to be there in his arms. It felt so good I started to cry. He looked at me and shushed quietly while he sang a soft lullaby in my ear. I fell asleep, and when I woke I was in his hideout.

I looked at him as he lay next to me. I want so badly to just crawl over and lay myself in his arms, but resisted in fear of him waking up and pushing me away. When he did wake, I was still next to him. I had started to cry again as tears rolled down my face from the intense feeling overwhelming me. He looked at me and I couldn't help it as I flung my arms around him and sobbed. I didn't know what the weird feeling was, and I didn't know if I liked it, but I was glad he held me closer and just rocked me back and forth, singing that song again. After a while, I explained the weird feelings, and he nodded, saying he felt the same. He explained the feeling I had when he held me and asked if I knew what it felt like to be cared for. I didn't and he smiled at me in a silly way.

I liked his smile and gave one right back...well, at least the best I could. I didn't know much about feelings because I was never shown any but cold eyes and uncared for stares. He laughed, and I couldn't help it again as I cuddled closer to him. He promised to never leave me as long as I didn't leave him. I promised and snuggled further in his arms.

A few weeks later, we found Bakura. At first he didn't want to come, but in the end we finally dragged him back to our place...half willingly. We had found him starved in an alleyway, and Akefia and I instantly felt the same feeling when we first met. We woke him to let him know, but I guess he was just so numb to feeling, even more so than I was, the he didn't feel the connection immediately.

After a while, we got him to our hideout, give or take a few new bruises on both me and Akefia. I guess the kid was a struggler, huh? After he had a bath and something to eat, we went to sleep. Akefia and I were on either side of him, and I guess he finally felt it because he moved a little and snuggled into our arms. We were pleased with this and held him close. That night I felt like another piece of the puzzle had been found, and finally placed back right where it belonged.

After a few years the others had given up almost all hope in finding the last piece. But like I said, not me. I still believe that our last pieces are out there somewhere. Just waiting to be found.

~Akefia~

Sadness, that's something I feel when I'm not with them. Alone is how I felt for so long, I never want to feel it again. Hope, the stuff I'm losing. Love, something I give out to those two, just to show them they have someone to lean on. In return, they give me someone to lean on. I have doubts that we will ever find what we are seeking. When we don't even know what we're trying to find.

My name is Akefia Kage and I come from the village of shadows. A thief's village. No one could find it, so we knew we were safe. Until the day a guard found his way in. He was a guard from the Ishtar side of the war that had raged for a century. We knew about the war, but did not interfere because we did not want to be discovered. The guard said that if we did not join the Ishtar side in the war, they would simply kill us off. Because who needs petty thieves, really.

We declined, not wanting to let people die for a stupid cause. Though no one said it like that out loud, that's what we were all thinking. We may have been thieves, but even we have our morals, and one of the highest is to never hurt a person unless it is necessary. The high rulers of our village declared this unnecessary, so declined immediately.

True to their word, the Ishtars attacked. I was outside the village when we were hit and saw the corpses of my parents and two sisters dead when it was over. But I found something to be off. Why would the Ishtars send a guard, who looked like he was supposed to be in the war at the time, and not a messenger? We were far enough in the Ishtar territory to not have to worry about the Bakura forces. Why a guard? Another thing. The Ishtars hold their pride and face the enemy face to face to give them a fair chance. No, they were not cowards when they came to face of danger. So why choose a small thieves village to attack at night? I don't think the Ishtars new of this attack at all. It was a cowardly, unfair, and wrongful attack. I may have been only 8, but I knew wrong from right, and this was definitely a wrongful thing. So you see I hold no grudges against them. Only the guards and soldiers that attacked us.

When it was over, I went walking towards the closest cavern carved in the hills to help keep us hidden when, or if, the village was ever attacked. We had never had to use it before, but everyone knew about it. The next day I went to the nearest village for supplies, and that's where I found Marik, or should I say, he found me, considering it was him who ran into me? When he got up, all I had to do was look at him and something just felt right when he hugged me. He started crying so I sang him a lullaby I knew from when I was little, and he fell asleep. I had decided that the supplies could wait as I brought him back to my little hideout. I guess I should explain what it looks like now, huh?

Well, it's in a cave carved to look natural but had a homey feel to it. There were candles and oil lanterns lining the walls for when you need light. Several beds were in each cavern so you could have many families fit in it at once. A rock circle indicated where the fire for meals was supposed to go. If you went deep enough, there was a large spring-fed lake in the middle of the hill that all the cavers lead into. Outside, lots of tree's hid the hideouts, so even if you found your way to the hill, unless you knew where to look, you couldn't find them. The forest area also provided a good source of food so you didn't have to always go to a village.

I laid Marik down on the bed and decided to lie down next to him, because it just felt right, and soon fell asleep. When I woke again I found Marik looking at me longingly and before I could ask what the matter was he was sobbing in my chest again. I held him close and sung him the lullaby again to calm him down. Once he was calm enough, he started explaining the feelings and I tried my best to help him understand them.

About a week afterwards, we found Bakura starved and dying. It took quite a while to convince Bakura, he was just to stubborn to see how badly he needed help. He may have been on the verge of death, but he sure could put up a fight. He left with us, but not without giving Marik and I a few good scratches and bruises. But we didn't give up, and he eventually came with us after we convinced him he needed help and we could give it.

After some food, a bath, and some smiles, he finally started to loosen up and that night, right before we fell asleep, we watched as he finally gave in and cuddled up in our arms.

Yes, we may have a weird relationship, but it just brings us closer together. None of us can quite explain the feeling of something missing, and slowly I have given up hope in finding it. Bakura has a little more hope, but that is only because Marik and I have given him the hope he needs to push on and continue looking for it. Marik is full of the stuff, but you can still tell that he is sad about not knowing what it is.

Well, I just hope that we aren't setting ourselves up for a fall.

~End!~

Me: *cries* IT'S SO SAD!

Night: Why do you have to torture them?

Me: *sniffs* it helps explain their characters more. Oh yeah, Yami-The-Dark beta read this chapter, too. If something is wrong, BLAME HER!

Yami: Yeah, blame me- wait what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Man, I'm just on a roll with this story now!**

**Night: I think you need to stop with this story and do the next chapter of your other two.**

**Me: But I wanna do this one! I think it's gonna only be about 17 chapters so~**

**Night: Fine, just don't blame me when this back fires on you!**

**Me: It won't, I've heard Fractureshipping is much loved! And besides, I'm doing this for Yami-The-Dark who is also doing one for me! BTW! Check out the account she has awesome stories not this crud I make!**

**Shadow kitten: *hisses***

**Me: O_O" umm disclaimer anyone?**

**Night: I think Yami-The-Dark should do it!**

**Me: OK! Yami?**

**Yami: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And in other news, blue Zebras.**

**Me: THANK YOU! *hugs* Isn't she great!**

**~~NEXT~~**

**~Ryou~**

I woke up in Malik's room, and noticed I was sleeping on his chest. Blushing, I slowly got up and went to my room to change. My parents thought we were crazy not to share a room considering we were together, but we were just both very shy about ourselves so we agreed to not share until we both felt comfortable about it.

Once changed and bathed, I went back to Malik's room and walked in on him changing. I blushed and quickly closed to door, but not before noticing his tan muscular back. Oh, now I sound like one of our fangirls! But it was true; he was truly handsome. I wonder why he chose me out of all the other beautiful people falling at his feet?

"Because no one could be any more beautiful than you, Ryou, and I never want you to think you are not beautiful," I turned red and looked at Malik. I guess I must have been talking that last bit out loud.

"But still, why me?" I asked, fully turning and burying myself in his arms.

"Because you are the sweetest, kindest, gentlest person I know, and I know a lot of people, but most of them are just stuck up snobs," Malik said, smirking at the last part and getting a laugh from me.

"And you are the coolest, dreamiest, and handsomest person on the face of the planet," I said looking in his eye's my face still blushing.

The morning sun was shining, its gold light shimmering through the window and casting a angelic light on him, making him look like a angel as it bounced his gold accessories and made a its way off him, giving him, what looked like, golden wings as he looked at me with his soft eyes. Slowly I start to lean in closer to his face.

**~Malik~**

I woke to notice Ryou gone and sighed longingly. I was hoping for some morning cuddling. I slowly got out of bed and changed. I heard the door open and smiled in a knowing manner, because I know who it is. Quickly getting dressed, I walk out and hear him talking to himself.

"I wonder why he chose me out of all the other beautiful people falling at his feet."

I quickly hug him and hold him close.

"Because no one could be any more beautiful than you, Ryou, and I never want you to think you are not beautiful," I buried my face in his snow white locks and just let myself be consumed in the softness.

"But still, why me?" he asked fully turning and burying himself in his arms.

"Because you are the sweetest, kindest, gentlest person I know, and I know a lot of people, but most of them are just stuck up snobs," I said, smirking at the last part and getting a laugh from him.

"And you are the coolest, dreamiest, and handsomest person on the face of the planet," he said, looking at me, his face still blushing.

The way the morning light shown on him made him more angelically beautiful. The golden rays of the sun made his snow white hair shine in a silvery gold that fit perfectly well with his pale skin that now had a new shine to it as well. His gold necklace refracted the gold light and sent it all around him, and if I didn't know any better I might have thought I had an angel with silver wings in my arm. His big chocolate eyes had slight speckles of gold and silver, and were looking directly into mine. His lips had never looked so soft and his cheeks so rosy. All in all, he was beautiful, and I just had to claim those lips as mine.

Slowly I lean down and took notice as how he was leaning up.

**~normal~**

The two princes were about to kiss when a messenger ran up to them, completely oblivious to the fact that they were in a moment.

"Princes?" the princes jumped out of their daze and blushed madly before looking at the servant.

"Yes?" Ryou asked kindly.

"The kings request you to go to them immediately," she said, her head still bowed even though it wasn't necessary.

"Okay, tell them we will be there soon," Malik paused, "And you don't have keep your head down. We prefer to look at the face we're talking to," Malik said.

"Yes sir...but my master told me never to look up," she whispered.

"Well, your master is wrong," Ryou smiled and patted the girls back.

It was well known that the princes were very kind to everyone, even servants. That is another reason people adore them so much, because of their good nature and kindness.

The girl hesitantly looked up at them, but quickly looked down again. Confused, Ryou and Malik knelt down to her level, considering she looked to be only 7, tiled her head up and gasped. There was a big black bruises on her cheek. Letting mothering instincts take over, Ryou pulled the girl into a hug and asked her where she got such a thing.

"H-he s-said if we t-told anyone w-we would b-be in even m-more trouble," the girl sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay," Ryou said as he picked up the poor girl.

"Let's get her to Isis. If anything, she'll be able to help her. Then we need to speak to father about this," Malik said as he rubbed the girls head.

After dropping her off at Isis's healing chamber, they headed to the throne room. Once there they explained what happened in the hall.

"You know that kind of stuff isn't allowed here," Ryou said.

"Yes. Hmm...you said that the girl said her master told her not to look up at you two when you made it perfectly clear that it was okay?" Malik's father asked.

"Yes," Malik nodded.

"I think we need to look in on this _master_ of hers," Ryou's father said. Both teen nodded, still not pleased that someone was hurting others in the palace.

"Well, what we called you in here for was to talk about the personal servant business." Malik's father said.

"What about it, sir?" Ryou asked looking at him.

"Ryou, I have told you before. You don't have to be so formal with me. Just dad would do, and if you don't comfortable enough with that you can call me Harold," Malik's father chuckled lightly. "And as for the personal servant business, we need to talk to you about what you need to look for."

"Yes, so sit," Ryou's father motioned to the chairs across from them. Once seated, they got right into it.

"Okay, well, when looking for a personal servant you need to look for someone with at least a little loyalty, otherwise the entire reason goes to waste," Malik's father said.

"You also need to make sure they are not lethal to anyone, we wouldn't want any unnecessary deaths," Ryou's father chuckled.

"So what your saying is don't take an un-loyal, deranged maniac and make sure they can't kill," Malik said with a smirk.

The king's let out chuckles, "To put it simply, yes,"

"That is like you to come up with the worst case scenario then make it funny," Malik's father reached over and gave his son a slap on the back in good gesture.

"Okay, so I guess we need to start looking, huh?" Ryou said with a smile.

"Yup! Let's find ourselves a completely loyal, mindless drone!" Malik said, jumping up with a look of determinacy on his face before dragging Ryou out.

"That's not what we meant!" Malik's father called after before putting his head down on his desk.

"It did kind of come out like that, you know," Ryou's father chuckled again. Malik's father just sank in his seat further, while Ryou's father rubbed his back while chuckling.

**~~CUT~~**

**Me: Wow! I'm writing quite a lot lately!**

**Night: Well, just be glad Yami-The-Dark likes it. *grumbles* I was so sure that she would hate it. Darn!**

**Shadow Kitten: R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: WOW! This thing is still going?**

**Night: FINISH YOUR OTHER STORY, YOU IDIOT!**

**Me: It's pronounced Baka, Baka.**

**Night: *sighs in frustration* You're being neglectful of your story!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* You mean I'm neglecting my stories?**

**Night: YES, HIA, WHATEVER!**

**Me: *pouts* Meany!**

**Fluffy: We own nothing, but if we did...*evil smirk* well, we listen to creature feature you, take a wild guess! *cackles***

**Yami: And sorry for the delay, I was on vacation and couldn't edit the story!**

**~~STORY TIME~~**

**~Akefia~**

I stared out the opening of the cave, waiting for Marik and Bakura to come back so I could explain the predicament we were in at the moment. The winter was fast approaching and the food supply was running low. All the animals that were supposed to stay for the winter had mysteriously disappeared. The small amount of vegetation that grew here had died off due to a hail storm that had passed through a few weeks ago. Our water supply was still strong, though, thanks to the spring that fed it.

Sighing, I laid back onto the hay mat I had been sitting on.

"Were the fuck are those two this time? They better not have been annoying another bear, because I may be strong but I'm not helping in that situation again," I glared at the ceiling.

"Akefia, help! Mountain Lion!" I heard Marik yell.

"'Kefi! Get the fucking thing away!" Bakura yelled.

I stood with an annoyed look on my face and walked outside to see a pretty silly sight. The 'mountain lion' was nothing more than a baby tiger. It was chasing them around in circles and up a tree. They sat there yelling for help while I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What the _fuck_ have I told you about waking wild animals up?" I looked at them, highly annoyed, as they gave me sheepish looks, 'Typical, you can't leave them alone for 5 minutes without them doing _something _stupid!' I heard a rustle of some bushes and a female White Tiger stepped out and looked around. Noticing the small kitten version of herself, she walked over and gave what looked like a questioning look.

The kitten pointed her snout up at the two morons up in the tree. She looked at them then noticed me. Looking at me she just gave me a look that said, "WTF?" shrugging, I gave an answer.

"They're idiots, what do you expect? They're sorry. Can you please not rip them to shreds?" she nodded and yawned. I take it she really didn't care much about what happened because she's just sleepy.

She walked off with her kitten and the idiots, I mean, Bakura and Marik, got out of the tree.

"Thanks, I was sure it was going to kill us!" Marik tried to give me an apologetic hug, but I just stepped aside and he fell on his face.

"Next time just don't mess with the animals that are asleep! Come on," we all walked back into the cave.

Akefia sat down on the bed again and held his face in his hands shaking his head.

"You're usually not this snappy. What's wrong?" Bakura asked, watching me as if I was going to just blow up on him.

"I'm just irritated because-" Akefia stopped, not wanting to worry them.

"Because what? Did we do something seriously wrong? We're sorry if we-" Marik was cut off.

"It's not you. Look you have to promise not to freak, okay?" Akefia said, looking up at them with a serious face.

"We promise," Marik said, sitting next to him, Bakura on the other side.

"Well you know how the animals have been vanishing?" Akefia asked.

"Yes, but they will come back next year...right?" Bakura asked confused.

"Those animals aren't supposed to go away, they stay for the winter, but now they aren't there," both Bakura and Marik sat wide eyed, "And you know the vegetable garden? It's dead because of the storm."

Bakura hopped up. "Th-then what are we going to do?"

"Calm down. We are thieves, or have you forgotten already?"

**~Normal POV~**

Bakura and Marik had been walking in the woods to find something to kill for a meal tonight. Marik turned to Bakura and asked, "Isn't it odd how almost no animals are around? I mean, I know it's close to winter and all, but still!" Marik pouted childishly.

"Yes, but 'Kefi said that they will come back and that there are some animals around here to eat," Bakura stated as he scouted the orange, brown, and yellow ground around them for any sign of movement. The sun was setting, but it was beautiful how its rays of light sliced through the trees and softly landed on the leaves, giving a homey feel to its forest floor.

Bakura turned to Marik and saw him looking at it too. To Bakura at that moment, Marik had a sort of reddish gold glow to him that went well with his tan skin. He had a black tank top on, but it didn't look black in the orange light filtering down on him, it was more a silver, making him look like he was wearing a vest of silver. His spiky hair that stuck out in every direction, looked calmer almost innocent, his violet had a shine to them Bakura had never seen before, and his lips never looked that soft.

**~Marik POV~**

"Hello, earth to Bakura!" I waved my hands in front of Bakura's face, and he still wasn't responding. He had this dazed kind of look in his eyes, like he was remembering a good time or saw something good.

Whatever it was, he wouldn't respond and it was annoying the heck out of me!

"Bakura snap out of it! We need to find some food!" I yell at him, shaking his shoulders and finally getting him back to earth.

"What?" he looked around for a second before his eyes landed on mine. "Uh? What did I do to deserve a yelling?"

I roll my eyes, "You zoned out, you idiot."

"Oh...Hey lets finds some food before Kefi send the entire nation looking for us!" Bakura took off in some random direction.

My left eye twitched in annoyance. "You're going the wrong way, you moron! The hunting grounds and that way!" I pointed the opposite way that Bakura went.

"Right, I knew that, I was just...um...Exercising! Yep, that's exactly what I was doing! Just stretching my legs!" Bakura laughed.

"You know you fail, right?"

"...yeah..."

We headed towards the grounds and encountered a sleeping cub of some type of cat, I think it was a mountain lion, so Bakura, being the moron he is, decided it was perfectly okay to mess with a sleeping wild animal in the middle of winter. And did I mention the fact that it's a cub? Meaning big scary momma around!

So Bakura messed with it, and it chased us back home.

~Normal POV~

"So the plan is we sneak into the palace and steal some food. Got it?" Akefia asked as he reached the palace wall.

"Bingo!" Bakura and Marik said with smirks.

"Ok! Let's go!"

**~~Yeah I'm being so mean right now! X3~~**

**Me: I'm going to end the chapter right there, just to put you all in suspense!**

**Night: Oh great, now she's on her cliffy streak again!**

**Marik: isn't there some name for this?**

**Me: AN?**

**Marik: No, no...hmm...*snaps fingers* Breaking the forth wall?**

**Me: Buggary if I know...hmm...that's a good question! Yami, do you know?**

**Yami: For those who don't know, you break the forth wall when you acknowledge you are a fictional character, or know you are in a TV show of some sorts. Also, when you know you are in a story/book/fan/fic/ect.**

**Fluffy: R&R Pwease!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Night: NO!**

**Me: But my readers-**

**Night: UPDATE SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THE HATE NOW, YOU SLAKER!**

**Me: *pouts* I will! *looks away* eventually…**

**Night: *rubs bridge of nose* You fail beyond life, you do realize that, right?**

**Me: *happy* YUP!**

**Night: *eye twitches* Yami, how can you stand her? TELL HER TO UPDATE HER OTHER STORY NOW!**

**Yami: It's my fault she hasn't updated, people! My computer broke and I wasn't able to beta her chapters! I'l have 'em done as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: Why must I say it? I DO NOT OWN IT! OK? So please do not bug me about it again!**

**~~STORY TIME!~~**

Ryou and Malik made their way towards the grand ball room for a party with guest's from other countries, in order to keep the peace they worked so hard to get. Along the way, they contemplated whether or not to deal with the situation with the master and his slave girl whom they found in the hall.

Suddenly, they bumped into three people. Two were tan, but one had short silvery hair that reflected the moonlight, a red cloak, and a nice purple eye color, while the another had crazy platinum blond hair that stuck out in all directions, lavender eyes like Malik's but just a little bit darker, and a dark purple cloak. The last of the three was a man that looked similar to Ryou, but had crimson eyes, wilder hair, and a blue cloak on.

"Oh my! We're so sorry for knocking you down sirs!" Ryou said as he helped them to their feet with Malik's help.

"Oh no! We're sorry!" The tall tan man that, when you got a better look at his face, had a long scar down his face said as he stood and bowed. The other two noticed and did the same.

"Oh no no! Please don't bow. It makes us feel like you think you are lesser than us when you are not," Malik said as he motioned for them to stand strait.

"Are you lost perhaps? If you are looking for the party, you should follow us. It's very easy to get lost in this maze of a palace," Ryou asked with a smile.

"Yes, we were looking for a place to eat. We are very hungry from our travels," the one with blond hair said politely.

"Well the kitchen is this way! We can cook you up something real quick if you'd like. All the cooks are busy from the party," Malik said with a smile at the three.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to waste your time with cooking us a meal! Not when a party is going on," the Ryou doppelganger said as politely as he could.

"Okay, if you insist. The kitchen is over this way," Ryou said, sighing as he led them towards the kitchen. He really wanted to cook up some creampuffs for himself and the others, but he knew he had a party to get to.

After dropping them off, he and Malik were walking down the hall towards the party.

"You know, it's odd," Malik said looking thoughtful.

"Why?" Ryou asked curious.

"Well, the party has more than enough food to supply everyone, and it's not that hard to find, why did they insist they needed to go to the kitchen?"

"Well, maybe the table set out didn't have the kinds of foods they wanted," Ryou said.

"I guess you're right," Malik sighed and walked with Ryou, hand in hand, into the room and towards their fathers to alert them of their arrival so they didn't start freaking out and sending the entire army to find them.

After that, they started to dance and talk for the rest of the night, and of course tried avoids fangirls. Afterwards, they went to their room to sleep when Malik said something that had been bugging both of them.

"You know something? I didn't see those three men at all at the party."

"Yeah, neither did I, Mal," Ryou said with his head rested on Malik's chest with Malik's arms wrapped around him. Malik was silent for quite awhile after that, and it was starting to worry about him as he knew that he was awake.

"Mal?" Ryou asked poking his cheek to get him out of his daydream...or night dream.

"Hmm?"

"Whatcha thinking?"

"About those boys"

"What about them?"

"Well...I...just felt right...being near them I mean. I swear I love you! It's just there so...you know!" Malik said as he flopped down on his bed.

"Unique?" Ryou tried laying down next him.

"Yes! And also they look so similar to us!" Malik said with a dazed look in his eye's that soon turned to confusion, "But isn't it weird that they look so similar? I mean, it's not every day you bump into your doppelganger at all! Least of all in your home!"

"I don't know," Ryou said with a small frown that soon turned into a full grown smirk. "Am I losing my Mal-Mal to a few strangers now? I feel hurt!" Ryou said sitting up and sat crossed legged on his chest.

"No! My little Ry-Ry is all I need!" Malik pulled Ryou down and they kissed, at first it was just chase then a full blown makeout. That soon turned into something else that I shall not mention just to keep this T rated!

**~Outside the door(a little extra I added to make fun of us fangirls XD)~**

A few of the palace girls were standing outside the prince's room, listening to the sounds coming out of it.

"We are such perverts," one girl said as she tried to stop her nosebleed.

"Well, we are yaoi fangirls," another said.

"I'm not! I think it's weird! I mean, they're BOYS!"

All of the other girls just glared at her before they all asked in sync, "Then explain to us why you are even here with us listening to this!"

The flamer hung her head and walked away.

"Thought so," the first girl mumbled before going back to listening.

"Hey, what are you girls doing over there?" the kings walked up as they ran away before they heard what they were doing over here.

"Fangirls," Harold sighed.

**~~I'll end it there~~**

**Me: *ROTFLHFAO* I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST WROTE THAT! XD**

**Night: People are gonna kill you, and I won't stop them.**

**Me: *Pouts* Yami, would you?**

**Yami: I contemplated taking that part out completely. **

**Me: T-T**

**Fluffy: Please don't kill her for her mind; it was just a random idea she had to put the last part in! R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Night: 7…months…

Me: I was bussy!

Night: 7 Ra damn months.

Me: How the frig am I supposed to make this up?!

Night: How the hell do you still have reviewers?! You continuously do this kind of crap to them look!

Reviewers: *whimpering and starving on the ground*

Me: *sweat drops*Uhhhhhhh…

Night: *sighs* And they call me the evil one.

Kitten: We own nothing but plot!

~~IM SO SORRY~~

The three thieves stood behind the wall that surrounded the large palace behind it.

"Ok, does everyone know what to do?" Akefia asked the other two nodded and they pulled up their hoods and quickly breached the wall and were inside.

Once inside they walked down the hall quietly but when they walked by a hallway they were run into.

"Oh my! We're so sorry for knocking you down sirs!" a boy with long white hair similar to Bakuras and soft brown eyes said quickly. The other boy with tan skin the same as Mariks and himself helped them up along with the other pale skin boy. Akefia quickly realized they were the two princes.

"Oh no! We're sorry!" Akeifa said quickly and bowed to the two princes, the other two noticed and did the same.

"Oh no no! Please don't bow. It makes us feel like you think you are lesser than us when you are not," the tan one said as he motioned for them to stand strait.

"Are you lost perhaps? If you are looking for the party, you should follow us. It's very easy to get lost in this maze of a palace," the first asked with a smile.

"Yes, we were looking for a place to eat. We are very hungry from our travels." Marik said surprisingly politely.

"Well the kitchen is this way! We can cook you up something real quick if you'd like. All the cooks are busy from the party," the second prince said with a smile at the three.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to waste your time with cooking us a meal! Not when a party is going on," Bakura said as politely as he could.

"Okay, if you insist. The kitchen is over this way," the Bakura prince said, sighing as he led them towards the kitchen. Once they got there the two left the three in the kitchen they couldn't help but look in awe at the amount of things they had to work with.

"Ok guys remember just take what we need and go." Akefia said putting some fruit in his pocket and walking over to the grain that lined the wall.

Bakura and Marik nodded grabbing some vegetables and spices and hiding them in the pockets of the cloaks they wore. Mariks ears perked up when he heard footsteps walking down the hall.

"Uh guys?"

"What?" Akefia asked.

"Hide!" Marik hissed but it was too late the doors swung open and five guards walked through.

"And so I said-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"Shit!" Akefia growled as the guards pulled their swords. "Look we'll leave if you want-"

"You are to come with us to the dungeons!"

"…Why?" Marik asked.

"You were stealing food!"

"More like borrowing." Bakura said more to himself than anyone.

"Just get your asses down to the dungeons NOW!" the guy who was obviously the leader yelled poking them out the doorway.

Once they were locked up in separate cells the guards left to tell the king. Marik looked at them and smirked in victory.

"Well now we get food!" he yelled making Akefia and Bakura groan.

"Damn you, and your optimism Marik, damn you."

"Yeah we get food, but in the price of our freedom." Akefia muttered and the three stayed in those cells the whole night…well Bakura tried to pick the lock but failed to find anything to help him do so.

The night passed quicker than they thought and soon they were being dragged into the throne room to be put on trial. They didn't see any of the faces as they were blindfolded and forced to kneel before the kings and his council. They could hear a few gasps, which they all assumed was from their resemblance to the two princes.

"Do you have any explanation for your actions?" a calm but firm voice asked, all three knew that it was the emperor himself, or at least one of them.

"Yes, we were starving and needed food desperately." Akefia spoke and could sense something behind him moving.

"Wait!" shouted the pharaoh with a hint of anger, Akefia didn't sense any more movement behind himself. "I did not know of people being forced to steal for simply food lived in the kingdom, tell me, are there more like you?"

"Not that we know of." Marik replied.

"Ah I see. Well I can't just let you off with a warning sadly, so maybe you could-"

"Wait father!" a soft voice called out, the boy with white hair and pale skins voice the three remember. "Remember what you said before? About what me and Malik had to do to prove to the council we were fit to be in line for king?"

"Yeah, and besides, they really didn't do anything all too wrong. Ryou and I lead them to the kitchens in the first place so we should take responsibility!"

"I can see no reason not to." Mentioned the other emperor.

"Well then I agree but you two must decided who goes where understood?"

"Yes sir!" both said and the three thieves could hear footsteps heading there way before their blindfolds were taken off.

Me: *smirking*

Night: No.

Cleo: Well it is late.

Night: NO!

Me: Yes!

Night: STOP LEAVING IT OFF AT CLIFF HANGERS!

Me: But-

Night: NO!

Me: I'll start on the next chapter ok?

Jake&Fluffy: R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: *hides from rotten fruit* ACK! Sorry but I was busy with school since we got out a week later than any other district!

Night: We own nothing but plot…and maybe that thing over there.

Me: By the way I'm trying a new style out, do you guys like it?

Random kitten clawing at some picture.

~~uh almost exactly 3 months until an update update?~~

As the blind folds were removed the glow of the throne room walls blinded them for a second before their vision came into focus, specifically on two certain princes kneeling in front of them. It was only now that they realized how gorgeous the two were, Ryou was pale yet not sickenly so and though his skin may not be flawless his brown innocent eyes more than made up for it as he looked deep and caringly into Mariks. He was dress in a simple dark blue kimono with silver along the edges of the sleeves and neck, a few silver bracelets and neckbands were wrapped snuggly against his skin. White hair contrasted with the colors as it swayed down over his shoulders and somewhat over his face. His hands gently gripped Mariks' tan one.

Malik on the other hand was a deep tan, much like Marik and Akefia yet lighter, and while still having a few red marks it was his eyes as well that drew you in, such a vibrant lavender that Bakura and Akefia could not advert their gazes. The eyes seemed to be demanding of attention and his cloths only helped to draw them out along with his simple black eyeliner. His kimono was a soft violet with a black and red dragon design that started from his neck and wrapped around down to the end, he was adorn with golden bracelets and neckbands also snuggly fit. His sun kissed hair framed his face and fell over his shoulders as well but not as far down as Ryou's. His hands were gripping both Akefias' and Bakuras'.

"May we show them the room now father?" Ryou asked not taking his eyes away, there was something about this one that he couldn't describe, and he felt it with the others as well.

"Yes you may," his father said. "Please see to it that they are dressed appropriately as well."

Ryou and Malik nodded simultaneously before standing along with the newly added 'slaves', never breaking eye contact. Finally they removed their gazes to look at each other and let go of their respective holders, suddenly missing the feeling of their warm touches. Silently they walked forward in union bringing the others out of their daze and quickly followed. As they walked down the hall it was silent but not awkward even though each had mixed feelings about the whole situation that had been thrown into their faces. These emotions ranged from Malik and Ryou being relieved to have the council off their fathers and their backs yet scared of what the three behind them would do once they were out of everyone's sight or hearing range; paper thin walls only go so far, to Marik, Bakura, and Akefias' raging feeling to simply scoop up the two in front and kiss them and cry in joy for finally finding the rest or their souls, but they were also scared as to what the two would for them to do; they had never gotten the princes personality and for all they knew they could have simply been acting nice in front of those royals at the party and could really be cruel and heartless to anyone lower than them. Yet they couldn't bring themselves to be truly scared for they had seen the emotions of confusion and innocent curiosity behind their eyes not plans for cruelty but ones of honesty and trust.

Suddenly Marik was brought out of his thoughts by a soft tap on the shoulder and looked down at Ryou who gave his a worried look.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "You just seem distant."

"Yeah I was just thinking about thoughts." Marik said giving a slight smirk when Ryou giggled.

"Well I'd hope you'd be thinking thoughts," Ryou smiled. "If no one thought thoughts we'd all be stupid, no?"

Marik smirked grew a bit, he had quickly realized the height gap between the two princes and the rest of them, and couldn't help but give a sincere smile as Ryou's soft giggles sounded like a quietly ringing bell.

"Hello!" Malik called breaking Bakura and Akefia out of their thoughts rudely. "Earth to the 'not as good as they think' thieves! We're here in case you're wondering." Everyone walked into the extravagant room.

The room was a pale blue, you had insisted on it, while the carpet was a nice violet, there was a balcony that was covered with a white awning to keep the sun out, but what stood out the most was the crimson red circular bed in the middle of the left wall. The bed had shimmering drapes around it to match the bed itself; pillows lined the part of the bed up against the wall in an assortment of colors. The size of the bed was more than enough to sleep 7 or more comfortably, seeing as how Ryou and Malik sometimes fight over space on said bed. Along the right wall was a beautiful dresser with a few papers on top of it, above that was a small bookshelf filled with different colored books. Two doors were on the same wall, one on the left side of said bookshelf and another on the right.

Malik and Ryou walked in without a second thought while the other three couldn't help but stand and gawk at the room. Turning to see their faces Ryou and Malik both giggled before grasping their hands and gently tugging them towards the single door across from the bed on the right side of the dresser snapping back their attention to the reality at hand and the haunting fears of the two princes before them. Ryou and Malik were unobservant to the dread in their three new servants and opened the door without noise.

The room before them was much better than expected, it had its own balcony but not as big and four good size beds. The walls were a soft green and brown and had a few dressers along the right wall. All in all it was a nice room.

"Um," Ryou looked unsure of himself as everyone looked at him instantly. "This is your room I guess." Malik chuckled at how nervous he was covering up his own uneasiness.

"Yeah so tell us if you need anything!" Malik laughed wrapping his arm around Ryou bringing him close before remembering something. "Oh yeah, you'll need some cloths huh? We'll go to the mistress so that she can get your sizes and stuff. Till then, uh, I guess you should settle in huh?" Malik laughed again filling the once vacant room with a lively sound that twanged a small string in all three of the servants' hearts. They only nodded not knowing what to do and just decided to be quiet.

There was an awkward silence in which the princes couldn't bring themselves to leave the room of their servants and the three thieves couldn't bring themselves to move away from the princes. The quiet was interrupted by a much needed knock on the door leading into the prince's room.

"I'll get it!" all five said at once causing another awkward moment.

"Uhg!" Malik groaned. "I hope this doesn't keep happening." He said as he walked out of the room, leaving Ryou with the servants, and opened the door to reveal his sister Isis behind it. "Hey sis! What do you want?"

"I came to see how you were doing with your first servants, since I know you're against this whole idea." Isis said calmly and leaned over to hug her younger brother.

Isis was a beautiful woman; she had the same tan as Malik but long black hair instead if Maliks' pale blond, she was also taller. Her hair in the front was separated from the rest and had golden spindles woven around it to hold it in place. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost becoming her pupils, and if one stared to long they would swear she was looking into their soul. She was a kind hearted person but one would do best not to rub her wrong.

Malik nodded not losing his smile and lead his sister towards the room containing the rest of their group. When Isis saw them she was skeptical, the three were thieves after all but they didn't seem to be all that bad.

"I'm Isis." She said simply with a small smile when the tallest man shook her hand.

"Akefia," he said and pointed to the other two behind him. "Those two are Bakura and Marik, in other words people of no importance." That earned him a few slaps on his arms and small laughs from the three in front of him.

"I take it you mean no harm to my brother of my friend." Isis said afterwards with a hard look.

"Nope!" Marik said with a smile. "They give us food!"

Everyone else gave him weird looks before Bakura grabbed his ear causing Marik to yelp in pain.

"Kura that hurts!" Marik whined.

"Yes, well if you'd stop being a moron I wouldn't be doing this right now." Marik pouted and sat on the ground with a pout and crossed arms after Bakura let go of his ear. Ryou couldn't help but smile slightly and Marik caught it sending a smile of his own.

"Yes well I suppose I'll be taking my leave," Isis said unsure of how to react before turning to her brother and kissing his forehead. "See you later Malik, Ryou." Isis left and Malik tried to wipe the lipstick left of his head off.

"Ack!" Malik called out. "If she's going to kiss me she should wear something that isn't going to leave a permanent mark!"

"Oh it's not that bad Malik, honestly your acting like a child." Ryou said rolling his eyes before turning to the others in the room. "I guess we might as well get you some cloths now huh?"

"Oh yay!" Malik said jumping up before pointing at Bakura. "Lets put him in a dress right away!" he said before grabbing Bakura's arm and dragging him out of the room. You could hear the screams and cusses down the hall. Ryou turning back to the other two.

"Uh, I guess we should go and save your friend before Malik puts him in a pink dress." Ryou said uneasily with a smile before the three left to follow the path of destruction which the three decided was probably from Bakura trying to get away.

So how was that?

Night: I like your new style, more descriptive and visual instead of just, the room.

Fluffy: R&R


End file.
